


Soul mates

by starsandnightskies



Series: The Soul Mate-series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been looking for his soul mate for years when he runs into a beautiful stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Soul mates.

The thing about the soul mate tattoos was not the fact it was a tattoo. It was the fact the tattoo only gave you the name of the person that was your soul mate. No further information, just a name. And well, there could be thousands of people with that name. There could also be thousands of people with your name tattooed on their wrist.

Sometimes, you ran into someone who had your name tattooed on their wrist. But when you found out his or her name was not the one on your wrist, you had to keep looking, to keep searching for your soul mate.

It was said that some people had died without finding their soul mates. Some married a person that was not their soul mate, simply because they both couldn’t find theirs and they didn’t want to be alone the rest of their lives.

There were people who did not even bother searching for their soul mates. They just wore a bracelet or a watch over the tattoo and pretended it wasn’t there. Harry never understood those people. You had a soul mate walking on this Earth, someone who was most likely looking for you, and you just ignored the idea of soul mates all together?

Harry liked the soul mate tattoos. He felt so proud when he had finally gotten one when he was fifteen. Fifteen was rather late for someone to get their tattoo. Anne had told her son she had gotten hers when she was eleven. Gemma had gotten hers when she was thirteen.

Harry was pretty sure he would never forget the morning his tattoo had appeared. He had woken up, sighed and took a glance at the insides of his wrists again. Normally, they were blank, perfectly normal and tattoo-less. But this time, a black name in a curvy handwriting was situated on his wrist. Harry had screamed so loudly he was pretty sure the neighbours three blocks away had heard him.

“Mum, mum, I’ve got it! I’ve got my soul mate tattoo!” Almost tripping, he had stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where Anne was making pancakes for breakfast.

“Well, what does it say, honey?” Harry glanced at his wrist again, looking at it as if it was the most precious diamond he had ever seen.

“Louis.” Louis. Louis. Harry liked the way the name sounded on his tongue. He let it roll around, vibrate against his vocal chords. “It sounds French, doesn’t it? Louis.”

“Yes honey”, Anne said, gently grabbing her son by the shoulder, “but I think it’s a boy.” Harry stared up at her with big, innocent green eyes. It was silent in the kitchen of the Styles’ residence.

“Is that a bad thing, Mum? My soul mate being a boy?”

Anne thought for a moment, before answering: “No, sweetheart. It’s not a bad thing, it’s just very rare, ’s all.”

Harry smiled. “I like being unique.” And that was the end of that.

It was true what Anne said though. Harry did some research on it later. There was a five percent chance your soul mate was the same gender. Something Harry thought wasn’t fair. There should be a fifty percent chance your soul mate was the same gender. No more discrimination.

Harry was very keen on finding his soul mate as soon as possible. The sooner he found him, the more time they had together. Now he was just hoping Louis would think the same. He had asked his friends if they knew a Louis at school, but no one knew someone named like that. One of them had said he knew a Louise, that maybe the tattoo had made a small spelling mistake.

But Harry was absolutely sure his soul mate was named Louis, not Louise. So he continued his search.

As time passed, he never once ran into someone called Louis. Harry was now nineteen, still fairly young. But he was still determined to find his soul mate as soon as possible. Sometimes he wondered if Louis was looking for him as well. If, maybe, he had run into a lot of young men called Harry, hoping they were the Harry he was looking for.

Or maybe he wasn’t searching at all. Maybe he just thought the entire soul mates thing was complete and utter bullshit.

“Niall, do you really think I will ever find him?” Harry asked his best friend. 

“Of course you will, mate. You’re only nineteen, there’s more than enough time. Besides, chances are he’s looking for you as well.”

“But maybe he’s not British. Maybe’s he’s not even from this continent. What should I do then? Because I’ll never find him if he’s somewhere in Asia, or America!”

“Harry, calm down, mate. Mostly, your soul mate is someone from your own country. If not, they live at least in the same continent. You will find him, trust me”, Niall said calmly, though a bit annoyed his younger best friend was freaking out over such a simple thing.

Niall had never worried about finding his soul mate. As soon as the name had appeared on his wrist at the age of twelve, he had decided that searching like maniac was out of the question.

It was no use and he would only get stressed because of it. Harry, on the other hand, would not rest until he had found his soul mate.

Louis. Louis. It sounded nice. Harry still liked saying the name, even though Niall thought he definitely had an obsession with the guy’s name. Harry also seemed to have developed a habit of unconsciously stroking the tattoo on the inside of his wrist.

Not to mention he liked fantasizing about what his soul mate would look like. But that’s something he only did when he couldn’t sleep. And when he tried to fall asleep. And when he was in the shower. And when he thought no one was around. So actually all the time.

Would Louis have blue eyes, brown eyes, grey eyes or green eyes? Would he have black hair, brown hair, blonde hair, red hair, or maybe even blue or green? Would he be small and stocky, or maybe curvy? Maybe he was tall and awkward, like Harry. Maybe he was hyperactive or calm and reserved. Maybe he was a people-person, maybe he wasn’t.

Harry wouldn’t know until he met him.

In some way, finding his soul mate was the only thing Harry Styles thought about.

But you probably know; the harder you look for something, the harder it is to find it.

And so, it happened that Harry Styles might have run into his soul mate one day, not realizing he was the person he had been searching for almost seven years. Harry was now twenty-one and already tired of seeking all day, tired of sneaking a look at every person’s wrist, just to see if they might be his soul mate. And just that day, he found him.

 

“Niall mate, d’you want a tub of ice cream? I’m going to the shops!” Harry called. Some vague answer sounded from Niall’s room and Harry sighed deeply, slowly approaching Niall’s room and knocking on the door. The volume of the music inside was turned down a little and the door opened.

“Yeah, gimme a tub of mango ice cream”, Niall repeated his answer. Harry sighed again. “And stop sighing mate, it’s only two in the afternoon. No need to be tired.”

“But I am tired”, Harry protested. Niall rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine, I’m going. You can thank me later for the ice cream!” Niall waved at him dismissively and slammed the door in Harry’s face. “Great Niall, thanks a lot! I love you too”, Harry called sarcastically, rather pissed off by the behaviour of the older Irish boy.

He put on his white Converse and tied the laces, grabbing his keys, phone and wallet and left, slamming the front door behind him. He slowly walked to the car and got in. Once he was driving towards the supermarket, he sighed again. Yeah, he was tired but that wasn’t the main reason he sighed this much.

It was because he hadn’t found Louis yet. He had been searching for seven years now and he still hadn’t found his soul mate. He was getting sick and tired of it and suddenly understood why people did not even bother searching for their soul mates. It was too tiring to keep searching for years and years and years, with a large chance of not even finding your soul mate.

Harry didn’t understand how so much people did find their soul mates. Had they been searching as long as he had? Or had they just run into them after a few months? He didn’t know.

He sighed once again and parked his car in the parking lot of the supermarket. He got out and took a shopping cart, pushing it slowly. He just felt so emotionally drained. The doors slid open and he started looking for the aisle with ice cream. Don’t ask why he had a shopping cart. He felt too lazy to carry the tubs himself.

So he ended up wheeling the cart to the cash register with only two tubs of ice cream in it. Which, let me say, looked exceptionally strange. The boy behind the cash register couldn’t be much older than Harry himself, Harry thought as he studied the boy carefully. He had blue eyes and brown hair and Harry thought he was rather pretty. But as Harry looked on, he found the boy was wearing a watch over his tattoo and Harry instantly disliked him.

Why would you hide your tattoo?

“That will be six pound fifty-five”, the boy said in a bored tone. Harry thought his voice was annoying and handed the money to the boy without a single word. He didn’t feel like acting polite. Once he had received his receipt, he left the store without another word, just wanting to get home as quickly as possible, crawl into bed with his ice cream and watch a sappy movie.

But as he walked out the store, he ran into someone and fell (very awkwardly) to the ground.

“Oops!” the stranger said, holding out a hand to help Harry up.

“Hi”, Harry said, completely forgetting about his tubs of ice cream on the ground because the eyes of the stranger were strangely captivating. They were deep cerulean with specks of gold in them and Harry could just drown in them.

“Sorry mate, I didn’t see you there. I’m really sorry about your ice cream.”

Harry found himself wanting to hear more of the melodious voice of the stranger and asked: “Do you always just run into strangers and make them drop their ice cream?”

The stranger laughed and Harry now set a new goal for himself; make the beautiful boy laugh more.

“Nah mate, just felt like you were the ultimate person to make you drop your ice cream.” He wiggled his hand, indicating he wanted to help Harry up. Out of habit, Harry glanced at the wrist of the stranger to see the name of his soul mate.

Harry.

He choked on his own saliva and spluttered. The stranger (or maybe Louis) looked concerned.

“Are you alright?”

Harry nodded frantically and scrambled to pull up his sleeve. As soon as the stranger’s eyes fell to the name on Harry’s wrist, they widened.

“Harry?”

“Louis?” Harry got up, ice cream completely forgotten and wrapped his arms around the stranger, no, Louis, in a surprise hug. “Finally.”

“You were looking for me?”

“I have been for the past seven years and now, the day I actually gave up, I found you!” Harry couldn’t believe his soul mate was such a gorgeous boy.

“Well, let’s get to know each other, shall we?”

“We shall.”

And from that day on, Harry Styles could finally rest completely. Because he had Louis in his arms.


End file.
